le monde sans Dean
by busard
Summary: La nuit ou Mary mourut, un autre événement se passa. Cela changea totalement la vie des membres de la famille Winchester. Fic basée durant la saison 1. Sam /OMC (?)
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite fic que j'ai écris pour me détendre. J'ai récemment découvert la série "supernatural" et j'en suis devenue fan. Mais comme j'ai l'esprit tordu, j'ai décidée d'en changer certain faits. Cette histoire est née de cette action. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Le monde sans Dean**

Chapitre 1

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que John Winchester n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Lorsque le démon s'en était prit à Mary, John avait fait tout son possible pour essayer de la sauver. Il avait cependant penser à mettre Sam en sécurité. Il avait prit son plus jeune fils et il l'avait confier à son autre fils avec ordre de courir dehors et de l'attendre avec Sam. Il ne s'était pas attardé pour voir si Dean suivait ses ordres, bien au contraire. Il avait fait tout son possible pour rejoindre Mary, mais elle s'était embrasée avant même qu'il eut put tendre le bras.

Complétement abattu, il avait quand même trouver la force de courir vers la sortie avant que tout l'étage ne s'enflamme. Ce fut une fois qu'il fut dehors que John eut le deuxième choc de sa vie. Le bébé, Sam, se trouvait allongé par terre, et il faisait savoir par ses cris qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Mais aucune trace de Dean. John eut beau scruter avidement les alentours, il ne put pas trouver son second fils.

John prit Sam dans ses bras, et il se mit a courir partout en appelant frénétiquement Dean, mais le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas. John était de plus en plus inquiet. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Dean de lui désobéir lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre direct. Dean avait toujours eut un caractère sociable et il savait très bien quand il pouvait dire non à son père. De plus, John et Mary avaient inculqué à Dean qu'il était responsable de son jeune frère depuis sa naissance. Pour rien au monde Dean n'aurait laissé Sam tout seul. Quelque chose avait dut arriver, quelque chose de très grave, John en avait le pressentiment.

John continua de chercher son fils ainé après qu'il eut déclaré sa disparition à la police. Mais ni lui, ni les policiers n'eurent beaucoup de chance. On aurait dit que Dean s'était volatilisé ! Et John aurait sans doute préférer cela quand le shérif vint le voir deux semaines plus tard pour identifier un corps. John eut envie de vomir quand il vit ce qu'il restait du pauvre corps mutilé de l'enfant. Il eut du mal à reconnaitre son fils dans cette masse sanguinolente. Cependant l'enfant portait bien ce qui restait du pyjama que Dean portait ce fameux soir. Force fut donc pour John de reconnaitre la dépouille de son fils.

Après cela John ne fut plus jamais le même. Il découvrit que Dean avait été torturé par un démon avant de mourir grâce à la voyante Missouri, bien qu'elle fut rester assez dans le vague quand au démon impliqué. John décida donc de quitter la ville de Lawrence et de devenir "chasseur" pour venger sa famille. Il se jeta dans l'étude du supra-normal avec une frénésie qui frôlait la folie. Et il devint paranoïaque en ce qui concernait Sam. Il décida d'enseigner lui même à son fils et Sam ne put jamais mettre un pied à l'école. Ce qui en un sens valait mieux du fait de la vie que John lui faisait mener. John était prêt à tout pour protéger le seul fils qui lui restait, même si pour cela il devrait l'élever pour en faire un "chasseur", même si il allait à l'encontre du désir que Mary avait eut que leurs enfants grandissent comme des enfants normaux. Le démon aux yeux jaunes avait détruit la vie de Mary et de Dean, mais jamais il n'aurait la vie de Sam. John se l'était juré.

A suivre.

Un petit chapitre, mais je ne crois pas que cette histoire aura beaucoup de plus longs chapitres J'en ai écris déjà quatre et ils ne sont guère plus long mais cela me convient Je pourrais les publier plus souvent. A bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sam rencontra Damian Harker lorsque son père l'emmena chez les Harvell pour la première fois. Il venait tout juste d'avoir six ans et il commençait à se poser des questions. Plusieurs fois Sam avait demandé à son père pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parler avec d'autres enfants, ou bien aller à l'école comme eux. Et comme John refusait absolument de lui donner des réponses, Sam se sentait frustré. Et à cause de cela il refusait d'accepter que son père fasse de lui un chasseur.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tôt, John était rentré de l'une de ses sorties nocturnes, ou comme Sam le savait très bien, l'une de ses nuits de beuverie. Il avait dit à Sam, qui l'attendait assis tout seul sur son lit, qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin et que Sam resterait quelques jours chez des amis. Ce qui, comme Sam le savait très bien, signifiait qu'il allait devoir passer quelques jours dans une famille de chasseur pendant que son père partirait en chasse. Sam avait déjà passé quelque temps avec le pasteur Jim ou bien avec Bobby Singer. Et la perspective de devoir encore passé du temps comme cela avait encore moins d'attrait pour Sam que de passer des journées interminables dans l'Impala, car là au moins il pouvait dormir en paix.

Mais une agréable surprise attendait Sam chez les Harvell. Il n'y avait pas seulement des adultes mais aussi deux enfants. Un garçon et une fille. Le garçon était plus âgé que Sam, mais Sam se sentit tout de suite plus proche de lui que de la petite fille. En voyant a quel point ils se chamaillaient, Sam en conclut qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Mais il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'ils lui furent présentés. La petite fille s'appelait Joanna Beth Harvell et le garçon Damian Harker.

Jo et Sam avaient pratiquement le même age et Sam passait des heures à l'écouter parler de l'école et de ce qu'elle y apprenait, avec un peu de jalousie. Damian, quand à lui, était dans le même cas que Sam. Il n'allait pas non plus à l'école, mais pour une toute autre raison. Comme il n'en avait pas honte, Damian déclara tout de go qu'il avait été très malade quand il était plus jeune et que son médecin ne voulait pas encore qu'il aille à l'école, pas temps que trois ans ne se seraient pas passés.

Cela n'étonna pas Sam lorsque le lendemain matin il ne vit pas son père au petit déjeuné. Par contre Damian et Jo semblèrent très déçus que leurs pères soient partis sans leur dire au revoir. Mais Ellen et Sara, la mère de Damian, eurent tôt fait de faire comprendre à leurs enfants que leurs pères ne seraient pas absents pour longtemps. Après cela elles envoyèrent les enfants joués dehors pour leur cacher leurs visages inquiets. Mais Sam le vit très bien, et bien qu'il soit très jeune, Sam se rendait compte que si son père était parti chassé avec d'autres chasseurs cela signifiait qu'il devrait affronté quelque chose dont il ne pouvait pas se charger tout seul. Et cette seule idée pétrifiait Sam.

Sam oublia bien vite ses craintes quand il se retrouva dehors. Il joua avec Damian et Jo toute la journée. Mais, durant l'après-midi, les mères en eurent assez de leurs bêtises qu'elles les envoyèrent faire quelques courses en ville. Tout ce passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent un autre groupe d'enfants. Jo tenta de les éviter, mais malheureusement les autres enfants ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Le chef s'en prit directement à Damian, et ce dernier tenta de calmer les choses. Mais tout tourna au vinaigre quand l'un des gamins s'en prit à Sam. Sans réfléchir Damian lança son poing en direction du gamin et il lui brisa le nez.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez les Harvell, tout les enfants étaient couverts de bleus et ils étaient bien écorchés. Mais leurs visages souriants et leur mains liés prouvaient qu'une indéfectible amitié venait de naitre entre les trois enfants. Après tout, Damian l'avait bien dit aux jeunes malfrats, personne ne toucherait à un seul cheveux de son frère et de sa sœur sans en avoir à répondre devant lui. Cette journée avait sceller un lien qui ne disparaitrait jamais entre ces trois enfants que seul le métier de leurs père réunissait auparavant.

Lorsque son père revint de mission avec les deux autres chasseurs, tous légèrement blessés, Sam en fut désolé. Ces quelques jours avec ses amis avaient apportés beaucoup de joie dans sa vie de Sam, et il regrettait de devoir partir. Mais ils se promirent tout les trois de garder contact, bien que Sam soit bien conscient que cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui que pour les deux autres. Lui, contrairement à ses amis, n'avait pas de domicile fixe. Heureusement, il avait déjà apprit à lire et à écrire, et Damian l'avait aidé à s'améliorer durant ces quelques jours. Sam espérait juste que un jour il puisse aider Damian comme celui-ci l'avait aidé. Désormais il suivrait l'entrainement que son père voulait lui faire suivre et un jour il deviendrait le meilleur chasseur que le monde ait jamais connu.

A suivre.

Merci pour la review, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à plaire. A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Damian ne se rappelait pas grand chose de sa vie avant ses six ans. Bien sur il savait que depuis qu'il avait été bébé, il n'avait fait que passer sa vie dans des hôpitaux. Ses souvenirs d'enfances contenaient plus de chambres stériles et de médecins et d'infirmières, que de balades dans le parc ou bien de pique-nique avec ses parents. Et c'est peut être pour cela qu'il se sentait aussi proche de Sam Winchester.

D'après leurs correspondance, Damian avait déduit que Sam non plus n'avait pas eut une enfance normale. Bien sur, il avait su que le jeune garçon avait perdu sa mère par la faute d'un démon avant de le rencontrer. Mais il avait juger préférable de jouer à celui qui ne savait rien quand il avait fait connaissance de l'enfant. Une sorte de compulsion, un instinct de protection, s'était emparé de lui dès qu'il avait vu le garçon de six ans. Et il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Sam s'ouvre à lui. Avoir la confiance de l'enfant comptait plus que tout pour lui.

Damian et Jo s'étaient bien entendus, mais avec Sam il y avait quelque chose de plus que Damian n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. C'était un peu comme si Sam remplissait une partie de son cœur que, jusqu'ici, Damian ne s'était pas rendu compte était vide. Il avait eu du mal à voir le jeune garçon repartir avec son père. Mais il comprenait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ensembles. Tout deux avaient leur vie propre, et bien que les chemins de leurs pères puissent encore se croiser, il y aurait peu de chance pour qu'ils ne se revoient avant plusieurs années. Mais malgré tout cette idée le faisait souffrir affreusement.

Le désappointement de Damian fut cependant de courte durée, car son médecin lui permit enfin d'aller à l'école. Damian adora l'école. Il n'était pas un génie, mais il arrivait toujours à se placer dans le trio de tête pour la plus grande joie de sa mère qui souhaitait lui voir faire autre chose de sa vie que de devenir un chasseur comme son père. Elle le voyait bien médecin ou avocat.

Cependant, Damian n'était pas du tout d'accord avec sa mère sur ce point. Il savait depuis son enfance qu'il faisait parti d'une grande lignée de chasseur. L'un de ses ancêtres était le fameux Jonathan Harker immortalisé dans le roman de Bram Stocker. Et bien que la véritable histoire de la lutte qui avait opposée Harker à Dracula eut été bien différente de la version romancée, ou il s'était donné une place primordiale, que Van Helsing en avait donné, il n'en restait pas moins vrai que les chasseurs Jonathan Harker et Quincey Morris avaient réussis à détruire le monstre. Et Damian était très fier de descendre d'un tel chasseur. Il avait bien l'intention de devenir un aussi bon chasseur que lui, et ce quoi qu'en dise sa mère.

Quand il eut quatorze ans Damian sorti avec sa première petite amie, Julia Jones. Mais il n'en éprouva pas un grand plaisir. Très vite il se rendit compte qu'il était plus attiré par le grand frère de celle-ci que par la petite sœur. Damian en fut choqué. Un soir il s'en ouvrit à son père, et, à son plus grand soulagement, celui-ci n'en fut pas dégouté.

Quincey Harker avait eut un jeune frère qui lui aussi préférait les hommes aux femmes, mais leurs parents en avaient été horrifiés. Ils avaient chassés de chez eux cette "abomination" comme ils l'appelaient. La seule fois ou Quincey avait revu son jeune frère fut à la morgue après que celui-ci eut commit un suicide. Quincey s'était alors juré que quoi qu'il arrive, si l'un de ses enfants préférait quelqu'un de son propre sexe plutôt que du sexe opposé alors il le soutiendrait quoi qu'il advienne. Il se montra donc très compréhensif avec Damian et il lui dit de prendre son temps pour être sur de ses sentiments. Et en voyant les larmes de soulagement de son fils, il sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

A suivre

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dire que les dix dernières années de la vie de Sam s'étaient passées comme un charme reviendrait à dire un très gros mensonge. John Winchester n'avait pas apprécié à sa juste valeur l'acceptation de Sam. Bien au contraire. Depuis que son fils avait accepter d'être entrainé pour devenir un chasseur, John n'avait fait que renforcer la discipline de fer qu'il maintenait autour de son unique fils.

Malheureusement, Sam et John avaient le même caractère, et aucun des deux n'acceptaient facilement que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir raison. Ce qui avait occasionné de nombreux conflits qui devenaient de plus en plus violent à mesure que Sam entrait dans l'adolescence. Et, sans qu'il n'y ai quelqu'un pour se mettre entre eux et essayer de résoudre la tension grandissante, leurs dernières disputes s'étaient terminés par des coups.

Non pas que John n'aimât pas son fils, ni que Sam détestait son père, mais ils étaient bien trop semblables pour pouvoir vivre continuellement en la seule compagnie de l'autre. Les choses s'étaient un peu arrangée quand, à l'age de quatorze ans, John avait permit à son fils d'aller à l'école. Et Sam s'était jeté sur ses études comme un homme qui meure de soif et qui trouve enfin une rivière.

Pour ne rien arrangé, John ne comprenait pas pourquoi son fils multipliait les conquêtes. Dans chaque ville, Sam n'avait aucun problème pour trouver une fille accommodante. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut seize ans que Sam se rendit compte qu'il cherchait un certain type pour ses conquêtes.

Betty Lou avait été la première fille que Sam eut embrassé. Elle avait les yeux verts et des cheveux châtain dorés bouclés. La suivante avait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, et la suivante, et la suivante... Ce ne fut que lorsque Sam se surprit à regarder un jeune homme aux yeux verts que Sam s'en rendit compte.

Jusqu'ici Sam s'était uniquement concentré sur les filles, et l'idée d'aller avec un homme ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. C'est pourquoi il laissa partir l'inconnu sans essayer de lui parler. Mais cette étrange attraction resta en sommeil dans son esprit. Et puis, après tout, avec la vie que son père lui faisait mener, Sam avait bien le droit de trouver un moyen de canaliser sa frustration, et les filles en étaient un excellent.

Quand Sam eut seize ans il passa son diplôme de fin de premier cycle, et, sur l'insistance de son professeur principal, il profita d'une absence de son père pour passer le concours d'entrer à Stanford. Le professeur lui avait assuré qu'il pourrait avoir une bourse d'étude grâce à ses excellents résultats. Depuis qu'il savait que Damian était parti étudier à l'université, Sam rêvait de le faire lui aussi.

Damian avait écrit à Sam quand il avait été accepter à l'université de Los Angeles pour y étudier les applications informatiques appliquées. Ou comme Damian le disait en riant, comment utiliser les ordinateurs pour aider à réparer des voitures. Car Sam savait que le rêve de Damian était d'avoir son propre garage et s'occuper de vieilles voitures. Chaque fois que Damian voyait l'Impala il devenait comme fou. Et, plus d'une fois, il s'était proposer pour effectuer les corvées de Sam concernant la voiture. Sam avait adoré passé des heures à écouter Damian lui décrire les qualités de la voiture.

A son dernier anniversaire, Sam avait vu son père revenir avec un superbe pick-up tout neuf. Sam n'avait pas du tout été surprit quand son père lui avait dit que désormais l'Impala serait à lui et que John gardait le véhicule neuf. Avec une pointe de déception, Sam s'était dit que, à sa place, Damian aurait sauté de joie. Il avait cependant fait bonne figure, car avoir son propre moyen de locomotion pourrait se révéler utile dans le futur.

Ce soir là, Sam était en train de ranger la chambre d'hôtel, pendant que son père était parti une nouvelle fois se souler au pub de l'autre coté de la ville. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de Stanford. Même un refus aurait été préférable à ce silence. Sam soupira quand il vit que la poubelle s'était renversée et que une partie de son contenu avait roulé sous le lit. Il se pencha et se mit à ramener les papiers et divers emballages avec son bras. Il jetait un regard distrait aux papiers qu'il remettait dans la poubelle, quand son regard fut attiré par un morceau d'enveloppe déchirée. Le sang de Sam se glaça quand il reconnu le logo figurant sur l'enveloppe.

Sans réfléchir, Sam saisit son téléphone. Il appela l'université de Stanford pour avoir des explications, car en dehors du morceau d'enveloppe, il n'avait put trouver la moindre trace de la lettre qu'elle avait contenu. Il eut de la chance car le standard n'était pas encore fermé. Et il eut plus de réponse qu'il ne s'y attendait. Apparemment, John avait reçu la lettre avant son fils et il avait contacter Stanford pour dire que son fils refusait la bourse offerte ainsi que la place à l'université. La standardiste lui fit bien comprendre que sa place avait été attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre et que Sam devrait attendre une année avant de pouvoir prétendre à une autre place.

Lorsqu'il eut raccrocher, Sam prit son sac de voyage et il y enfourna toutes ses affaires. Il laissa sa clé de motel sur la table et il sorti sans jeter un regard en arrière. Il grimpa dans l'impala et il mit le moteur en marche. Ce que son père avait fait était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Jamais Sam ne pourrait le lui pardonner. Pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir le plus loin possible de son père. Et il avait une idée de chez qui il pourrait aller pendant un petit moment.

A suivre.

Une petite review ? °_°


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Sam ne s'était jamais considéré comme prude, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand un jeune homme inconnu et à moitié dévêtu, vint ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Damian. Bien sur Sam connaissait les préférences sexuelles de son "grand frère", mais il y avait une grande différence entre le savoir et en être témoin de visu. Et apparemment la modestie ne faisait pas partie des qualités du compagnon de Damian.

" Qui est à la porte ?" Demanda Damian qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce. "Hey ! Jake ! Tu m'as entendu ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse de celui qui avait ouvert la porte, Damian se décida à venir voir par lui même. Quand il vit Sam un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Ses cheveux bouclés semblaient plus sombres du fait de la douche que Damian venait de prendre, mais ses grands yeux verts brillaient toujours de la même passion que Sam y avait toujours vu.

" Sammy !" S'exclama il. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici , Ne reste pas dehors, viens."

Damian poussa sans ménagement le jeune homme, Jake, qui semblait totalement subjugué par l'apparence physique de Sam. Ce qui commençait à mettre ce dernier très mal à l'aise.

" Arrête de rêver !" S'exclama Damian à l'adresse du dénommé Jake. " Sammy n'est pas pour toi ! Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un comme toi s'approcher de mon petit frère !"

" Petit frère ?" Demanda Jake. " Mais tu m'as dit que tu étais fils unique. Depuis quand as tu un petit frère ?"

" C'est mon petit frère de cœur." Expliqua Damian. " S'en prendre à lui, c'est s'en prendre à moi."

" Okay, j'ai compris. Mais franchement quel radin tu fais !"

Sur ces paroles, Jake remit son pull, et il prit sa sacoche. Sans un autre mot il sorti de l'appartement après avoir jeté un dernier regard plus qu'admiratif en direction du pauvre Sam.

" J'espère que je n'ai pas chassé ton ami." Dit Sam d'une toute petite voix. Doutant de plus en plus d'avoir fait le bon choix en venant voir Damian.

" Qui ça ? Jake ? Non, c'est juste mon binôme pour le TP informatique. On a bossés toute la nuit sur notre projet, et il a essayé sa chance ce matin. Il n'y a rien de nouveau à cela. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois, et à chaque fois il se prend un râteau. Mais il n'apprend jamais."

" Alors, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?" Questionna Sam.

" Jamais de la vie ! Il n'est absolument pas mon type. Mais comme je ne suis avec personne en ce moment, il tente sa chance, voila tout."

Sam ne put ni accepter, ni réfuter le sentiment de soulagement qui lui envahi la poitrine à ces paroles. Et il ne put pas plus combattre le magnifique sourire qui vint lui éclairer le visage.

" Tu devrais appeler ton père." Dit Damian en coupant les pensées de Sam. " Il était mort d'inquiétude quand je l'ai eut au téléphone il y a deux jours."

" Je ne veux pas !" Dit Sam avec colère.

" Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais je peux te dire que ton père est extrêmement inquiet pour toi. Le moins que tu puisse faire c'est de le contacter pour lui dire que tu es toujours vivant."

" Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait ! Il veux toujours tout contrôler, et je fais partie des choses qu'il doit contrôler. Mais je suis majeur et j'ai le droit de mener ma vie comme je l'entends !"

" Je ne te demande pas de retourner vers lui, ni même de lui dire ou tu te trouve. Je veux juste que tu lui laisse savoir que tu es encore en vie. S'il te plait, Sammy, fait le pour moi."

Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Damian. C'est pourquoi il prit son téléphone portable et il appela son père. La conversation fut, comme Sam l'avait prédit, très houleuse.

Dès qu'il fut rassuré sur le fait que rien de grave n'était arrivé à son fils, John se mit à lui ordonner de revenir tout de suite. Il ne voulut pas écouter ce que Sam avait à lui dire et il se butta encore plus quand Sam lui demanda des explications pour son refus de le laisser bénéficier de la bourse de Stanford. John déclara purement et simplement que Sam devait faire ce que lui, John, lui ordonnait et que des études seraient inutiles. Ne voulant pas en entendre plus, Sam raccrocha au nez de son père.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Damian le serra dans ses bras que Sam se rendit compte qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'accrocha à Damian comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et il laissa toute sa colère et son dépit disparaitre avec l'eau salée qui coulait sur ses joues.

" Je peux rester ici pour un petit moment ? Questionna Sam quand il se fut reprit.

" Bien sur, Sammy. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudra. " Dit sincèrement Damian.

XXXXXX

De l'autre coté de la rue, une personne regardait les deux jeunes gens qui étaient réunis dans une même étreinte. Cela ne lui convenait absolument pas. Il avait gardé son secret depuis plus de dix-huit ans, et il avait bien l'intention que cela dure. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'un moyen. Sam Winchester devrait quitter Damian Harker au plus tôt. Et il s'assurerait que tout ce passe comme prévu, bien trop de vie étaient en jeu.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Attention dark john !

Chapitre 6

John Winchester était furieux. Lorsqu'il était rentré de sa virée dans les bars, et qu'il avait trouvé la chambre d'hôtel vide, il avait paniqué. Ce ne fut qu'après un très long moment qu'il se rendit compte que toutes les affaires de Sam étaient manquantes et que l'Impala n'était plus garée à sa place. Malgré les brumes d'alcool qui obscurcissaient encore son esprit, il se rendit compte que Sam était surement parti de son propre chef plutôt que l'enlèvement qu'il avait cru en premier lieu.

John alla se passer le visage sous l'eau avant de prendre son téléphone et de contacter tout les autres chasseurs qu'il connaissait. Bien sur, il était conscient qu'il était bien trop tôt pour que Sam ait put rejoindre l'un d'entre eux, mais le plus tôt il leur ferait savoir que Sam avait disparu, le plus vite il aurait des nouvelles de son fils. John était parfaitement conscient que Sam n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner que les amis chasseurs de son père, il s'en était assuré.

L'attente fut intolérable. Mais John était conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Sam. Et quand, enfin, son fils daigna le rappeler, ce ne fut que pour rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. John ne savait pas comment Sam avait put découvrir sa réponse à l'université de Stanford, mais il savait que Sam ne le lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt.

Quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau seulement quelques heures après que Sam ne lui eut raccroché au nez, John savait que ce ne serait pas Sam au bout du fil.

" Mr Winchester ?" Demanda une voix que John eut du mal à identifier. " Je m'appelle Damian Harker. Je suis le fils de Quincey. Et je vous appelle pour parler de Sam."

"Sam n'est pas avec moi !" S'exclama John d'un ton peu aimable. " Et de plus, il n'a certainement pas besoin d'un ami de votre genre !"

" Dans ce cas, je me demande pourquoi Sam est venu me voir, et m'a demandé de rester un peu chez moi !" Répondit Damian sur le même ton que John avait employé.

John, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, apprécia la poussée de colère de Damian. Il avait toujours apprécié les caractères forts, sauf chez son propre fils. Et son estime pour Damian remonta d'un cran.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux Harker ?" Questionna John d'un ton un peu moins bourru.

" Je vous appelle pour vous demander de laisser Sam étudier dans mon université."

" Pardon ?!"

" Sam veut poursuivre des études. Je ne crois pas que son esprit soit totalement fixé sur le droit. Je crois que tant que Sam peut étudier quelque chose, alors il est heureux. Mon université propose plusieurs voies qui, je crois, pourraient plaire à Sam. Et de plus, comme Sam résidera avec moi, alors vous n'aurez pas à vous en faire pour sa sécurité. Après tout, je suis un chasseur comme mon père !"

Il y avait de la fierté dans la dernière phrase de Damian, et cela plut à John. Il était vrai que cette proposition comportait certains avantages. Comme l'avait dit Damian, John n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour la sécurité de Sam, et il pourrait se consacré uniquement à la chasse du démon aux yeux jaunes. Et cela calmerait Sam pour un petit moment.

" Je vous ferais parvenir de l'argent pour la pension de Sam et pour ses frais scolaires." Dit John d'une voix changée. " Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de vous assurez de la sécurité de Sam."

" Cela va de soit !" S'exclama Damian. " Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Quand à l'argent, vous pouvez payer pour l'éducation de Sam, mais je ne demande rien pour moi. Je suis parfaitement capable de nous nourrir tout les deux !"

" Très bien. Tenez moi au courant si quelque chose arrivait. Bonne journée Mr Harker."

" Bonne journée Mr Winchester."

XXXXXXX

Trois ans après cette conversation, John regardait le corps se tordre de douleur dans le cercle magique qu'il avait lui même tracé. John regarda avec dépit la vie quitter le corps de la jeune femme. Encore un échec ! John en aurait ragé. C'était déjà la huitième de ses expériences et jusqu'ici aucun des "enfants spéciaux" n'avait survécu à l'exorcisme.

John, une fois qu'il se fut assuré de la sécurité de Sam, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses recherches sur le démon aux yeux jaunes. Durant sa quête il avait perdu tout ses contacts avec les chasseurs. Bobby Singer avait été le dernier qui lui était resté fidèle, mais même lui avait renoncé quand il avait découvert à quel point John s'était immergé dans les sciences obscures.

John avait fini par découvrir que Sam n'était pas un cas unique et que d'autres enfants avaient eux aussi perdus leur mère dans un incendie. Il avait aussi découvert dans un très vieux grimoire, d'une magie des plus noire, le but du démon qui avait détruit sa famille. John savait désormais que le démon avait fait boire de son sang aux bébés de six mois. Et il n'avait plus eut qu'une idée en tête : faire disparaitre ce sang maudit des veines de son fils !

Il avait également trouver dans le grimoire un exorcisme pour chasser le sang vicié du corps de la victime. L'exorcisme était très compliqué et il faudrait longtemps à John pour pouvoir le pratiqué sans erreurs. C'est pourquoi il s'était mis à la recherche de ces enfants spéciaux.

Jack avait été le premier qu'il avait trouvé. Le kidnapper s'était révélé beaucoup plus facile que John ne s'y était attendu. Bien sur, les pouvoirs du sang du démon ne s'étaient pas encore manifestés, car selon le grimoire ils n'apparaitraient que lorsque le sujet attendrait vingt-deux ans, et Jake ne s'était pas du tout méfié.

Ce fut le premier échec de John. Le corps du jeune homme n'avait même pas résisté à la première partie de l'exorcisme. La dernière victime de John, Ava, avait tenue presque jusqu'à la fin. John était confiant que, avec encore un peu de temps et plus d''expériences, il pourrait délivré son fils unique de la malédiction que le démon faisait peser sur lui. Et peu importe le nombre de vies qu'il devrait sacrifier pour parvenir à son but ! Il savait qu'il irait en enfer pour ce qu'il avait fait, et aucuns prix à payer n'était assez fort pour le retenir. Sam était tout ce qui lui restait, et il ferait tout pour le sauver !

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Damian était en train de nettoyer son "bébé", par cette chaude journée d'été. Il avait du mal à se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas juste un beau mais inaccessible rêve. Pourtant il savait bien que Sam était tout à fait sincère quand il lui déclarait qu'il l'aimait. Damian s'appuya contre la carrosserie humide et il laissa échapper un pur soupir de contentement.

Pourtant sa relation avec Sam n'avait pas débutée sous les meilleurs hospices. Tout d'abord il y avait eut le fait que Sam ignorait lui même qu'il avait des sentiments autres que fraternels envers Damian. La valse des petites amies que Sam avait ramené chez eux durant la première année faisait encore souffrir Damian. Car, contrairement à Sam, il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il éprouvait une très forte attirance pour le jeune homme. Et le voir se pavaner au bras d'une Anna ou d'une Sarah, ou bien encore d'une Jessica, lui avait brisé le cœur.

Il en était arrivé au point ou il songeait à demander à Sam de quitter l'appartement, quand ce dernier avait rompu avec sa dernière, et plus longue, conquête. Un matin Jessica était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuné assise sur les genoux de Sam, et le lendemain elle avait disparue. Sam ne dit pas à Damian ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ce ne fut que un an et demi après que Sam et Damian soient devenus un couple que Sam avoua que Jessica avait demandée à sam de venir vivre avec elle. L'hésitation de Sam avait déclenché une dispute monumentale entre les deux amoureux. Certaines vérités avaient été dites et Jessica avait rompu avec Sam. Il savait qu'elle était partie s'installer à Palo Alto, et qu'elle y avait rencontrée un futur avocat. Sam avait reçu leur invitation de mariage, mais il n'y était pas allé, car il savait que Jessica refuserait que Damian vienne. Elle semblait heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Paradoxalement, ce ne fut pas Jess qui permit à Damian et à Sam de reconnaitre ce qui existait entre eux, mais la propre mère de Damian. Elle était venue un jour leur rendre visite à l'improviste. Damian et Sam étaient, ce jour là, affalés tout les deux dans le vieux sofa, prenant appui l'un sur l'autre et riant du programme qui passait à la télé. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une scène parfaitement innocente, comme elle était en réalité, mais une chose perverse que vit la mère de Damian après qu'elle fut entrée dans l'appartement.

" Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?" S'exclama elle d'une voix forte en faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens.

" Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Damian. " Tu aurais dut me dire que tu venais. Je serais venu te chercher à l'aéroport."

" Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux si Castiel avait raison. Et je constate avec dépit qu'il ne m'a pas menti."

Au nom du meilleur ami de sa mère, Damian fit la grimace. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait Damian avait toujours connu Castiel. Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois après sa dernière sortie de l'hôpital. Et depuis il l'avait vu au moins quatre ou cinq fois par an jusqu'à son départ pour l'université. Si, étant enfant, Damian avait adoré les histoires de Cas, cela avait changé avec le temps. Castiel ne cessait de lui dire qu'un grand destin l'attendait et qu'il devrait se préparé à laisser son corps pour qu'un vengeur puisse prendre sa place. Et cette idée mettait Damian de moins en moins à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'il vieillissait. Leur dernière rencontre s'était terminée par une forte dispute et par les cris de Damian qui jurait ses grands dieux que jamais personne d'autre que lui n'occuperait son corps !

" Qu'est ce qu'il a encore été te raconter ?" Demanda Damian avec humeur.

" Il m'a dit que toi et le jeune Winchester êtes plus que des amis ! Il m'a dit que vous pêchiez ensembles et que tu t'étais détourné de la voie de Dieu ! Voila ce qu'il m'a dit !"

" Cela fait des années que je sais que j'aime les hommes, maman. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais au vu de ta réaction, je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette beaucoup. Tu n'auras jamais de belle-fille, ni de petits-enfants. C'est comme ça. Et si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, que ce soit moi. Sam n'a absolument rien à voir avec cela."

" Ce n'est pas vrai !" Dit Sam d'une voix posée. " Tout ceci est de ma faute."

" Sam ?" Questionna Damian, oubliant totalement sa mère qui s'était effondrée en pleur sur le sol.

" Je suis désolé. Je partirais dès que j'aurais fait mes bagages." Dit tristement Sam.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu partir ? Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? Je n'y comprend plus rien !"

" Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, idiot !" S'exclama Sam avec fureur. " Et tu viens de dire que tu ne m'aime pas. Comment puis je resté dans cet appartement après cela ?"

" Tu... tu m'aimes ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ?"

" Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir." Dit froidement Sam.

" Alors tu dois rester !" S'exclama avec passion Damian. " Tu ne peux pas partir ! Pas après avoir dit la chose que j'attendais depuis si longtemps! Et si jamais tu pars, saches que je te suivrais et que je te botterais les fesses une fois que je t'aurais retrouvé !"

Ce fut au tour de Sam d'être confus.

" Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire Damian ?"

" Je veux dire que je t'aime aussi et que jamais plus je ne te laisserais t'échapper. Désormais tu es à moi !"

Le baiser qui avait suivit cette conversation avait effacé tout les doutes que Damian eut put avoir concernant la sincérité de Sam.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Damian ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre de la maison vit se poser sur lui que Damian se rendit compte qu'il était déjà très tard. Sam aurait dut rentrer depuis un bon moment. Si son jeune amour était rentré pendant que Damian rêvassait, nul doute qu'il aurait prit plaisir à le taquiner.

Damian prit son portable et il essaya d'appeler Sam. Malheureusement il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Cela l'inquiéta. Sam et lui avait prévus de partir en chasse cette nuit, et jamais le jeune homme n'aurait éteint son portable en une telle occasion . Damian alla fermer l'appartement à clé et il grimpa dans l'Impala. Il décida d'aller voir à l'université si un projet n'avait pas retardé son amoureux. Cela s'était déjà produit, mais Sam l'avait toujours contacté avant pour le prévenir.

Il rentra dans la section des programmateurs informatiques pour n'y trouver personne. Le concierge lui précisa que Sam avait quitter l'université quatre heures plus tôt. Il en était sur car Sam était venu lui rendre la clé de la salle d'informatique qui devait restée fermée tout le week-end. Damian sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait enlevé Sam ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

A suivre.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Dire que Sam fut surprit de voir son père qui l'attendait tranquillement devant la fac, serait être bien en dessous de la vérité. Depuis le jour où, dans un fol accès de colère, Sam avait quitté son père, il ne l'avait jamais revu, ni entendu parler de lui, hormis l'appel téléphonique de Sam. Sam en était arrivé à se convaincre que son son père avait finalement renoncé à son obsessive protection.

" Papa ?" S'exclama Sam, choqué. " Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Au lieu de répondre, John prit son fils dans ses bras. Et Sam ne put pas s'empêcher de retourner le signe d'affection si rare de la part de son père. Justement, ce débordement d'affection aurait dut rendre Sam méfiant. Mais il cru que son père le voyait finalement comme un adulte, et non plus comme un enfant. Ce fut pourquoi la sensation de piqure dans son cou le prit totalement par surprise. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'adresser un regard de reproche à son père avant de s'écrouler inconscient au sol.

Quand il reprit finalement conscience, il se retrouva allongé sur un sol en béton. Quelque chose de gluant maculait son torse, et ses bras et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés. Il eut un peu de mal à retrouver ses esprits, quoi que son père lui eut injecté, c'était très puissant. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment que Sam se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un pentagramme tracé sur le sol.

Jamais, durant ses chasses en compagnie de son père, puis de Damian, Sam n'avait vu de signes si puissants. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui glaça son sang dans ses veines. Ce fut l'être qui était prostré dans un recoin de la pièce. Ses yeux vides et le filait de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche montrait clairement que ce jeune homme avait totalement perdu ses esprits. Plus grave encore, ce jeune homme avait des symboles peints sur son torse, et Sam redoutait que ces mêmes symboles soient les même que ceux sur son torse.

Le bruit d'une lourde porte en fer qui s'ouvrait tira Sam de sa contemplation morbide. Ce fut sans étonnement qu'il vit son père se diriger vers lui, portant une lourde caisse.

" Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'as tu drogué ? S'il te plait, libère moi !"

John regarda son fils unique avec un éclaire de regret dans son regard. Mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite aux questions de Sam qui se faisaient de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure que John installait les bougies autour du pentagramme. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir sorti un très vieux grimoire ainsi qu'un colt antique du fond de la caisse qu'il se décida enfin à parler.

" Je fais tout ça pour toi Sam." Dit il calmement. " Tu es souillé, mais bientôt tu redeviendra pur. Tout comme ta mère aurait voulut que tu le reste."

" C'est donc cela ?" S'exclama Sam outré. " C'est parce que j'aime Damian ? De quel siècle es tu donc ? Nous sommes au vingtième siècle, bon dieu ! Papa ! Arrête toute cette folie !"

" Ton "histoire" avec le jeune Harker, n'est que le résultat de ce qui t'as été fait le jour où ta mère est morte. Ne t'en fait pas Sam, une fois que j'en aurais fini, tout ceci n'aura plus aucune importance. Tu sera à nouveau pur."

" Je serais pur ! Comme ce jeune homme l'es ? C'est bien ce que tu veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Tu veux me transformer en légume !"

" Malheureusement je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je ne peux pas laisser le démon se servir de toi. Je suis désolé, Sam."

" Papa, non ! Pitié, je... Arghhh !"

John en avait fini d'écouter son fils. Il ouvrit le grimoire et ce mit à en réciter la formule. Ce fut avec un profond soulagement qu'il vit le corps de son fils se mettre à scintiller. Puis, il vit les émanations démoniaques quitter le corps de son fils, le laissant inconscient à nouveau sur le sol. La dernière partie de l'exorcisme consistait à empêcher le démon de jamais reprendre possession du corps de son fils en brisant définitivement son esprit.

John s'apprêtait à lire les derniers mots quand la lourde porte de fer qui barrait littéralement l'accès au sous-sol explosa. Un violent nuage noir envahi la pièce avant que John n'ait eut le temps de réagir.

A suivre.

On arrive à la fin de cette histoire, encore deux ou trois chapitres. Merci de me laisser une petite review comme cadeau de nouvel an, merci d'avance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Après avoir essayé de contacter toutes leurs connaissances, Damian dut se rendre à l'évidence que Sam avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Aucuns de leurs amis, ni aucuns des autres "chasseurs" n'avaient vus, ni entendus parler de Sam depuis un bon bout de temps. Même son père n'avait pas put l'aider. Il lui avait cependant conseiller de tenter de joindre le père de Sam. Malheureusement, cette piste s'était montrée tout aussi infructueuse que les autres. John Winchester n'avait même pas prit la peine de décrocher son téléphone.

En désespoir de cause, il prit les clés de l'Impala et il s'installa au volant. Il se mit au rouler sans but dans les rues de la ville, puis, il se décida enfin à quitter la ville et il s'engagea sur un chemin forestier. Cette route abandonnée et à moitié envahie par les herbes avait l'avantage certain d'être totalement déserte. Et c'était surtout ce que Damian cherchait en ce moment. Il coupa le moteur et il posa ses mains bien à plat sur le volant.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide, bébé." Dit il d'une voix calme et posée. " Aide moi à retrouver Sam, je t'en supplie."

Sans qu'il n'eut touché à la clé de contact, le moteur de l'Impala se remit en route. Mais il cala tout de suite.

" Ne crains rien." Continua Damian d'une voix apaisante. " Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Personne ne le saura, je te le jure !"

Le moteur se remit en route et il gronda calmement.

" C'est ça, bébé !" Encouragea Damian.

Le volant se mit à tourner tout seul et l'Impala retourna sur la route normale. Puis elle prit la route du Kansas. Damian ne fit rien pour retenir la voiture. Il savait qu'elle était sa dernière chance de retrouver Sam vivant. Et il ne prendrait aucun risque qui pourrait compromettre le sauvetage de Sam.

La voiture roula une bonne partie de la nuit. Puis, finalement, elle s'arrêta devant un vieil entrepôt. La porte extérieure avait totalement été arrachée de ses gongs. Et, tout en courant, Damian se demanda quelle force avait bien put faire tant de dégâts. Il n'eut qu'à suivre le monceau de débris pour trouver la trappe qui menait au sous-sol. Cette dernière avait, elle aussi, été arrachée, et Damian s'en félicita. Il aurait eut beaucoup de mal à la trouver sans cela.

Damian descendit les marches silencieusement, et grand bien lui en prit. Le spectacle qu'il vit en arrivant en bas des marches le pétrifia sur place. John Winchester se tenait en face de son fils avec un vieux colt à la main, et il visait Sam. Dans un autre coin de la pièce gisait un cadavre. Le sang coulait encore de la blessure que la balle avait fait dans sa poitrine.

Quand il entendit le bruit du chien que l'on armait, Damian agit sans réfléchir. Il se jeta sur John, faisant dévier le tir qui aurait été fatal pour Sam. Damian lutta avec John et le colt tomba durant leur bagarre. John était plus vieux et beaucoup plus fou que Damian. Il réussit à faire tomber le jeune homme par terre, et il l'assomma à moitié.

" Tiens, tiens, qui voila ? Le retour du fils prodigue. Vraiment, on ne peut plus compter sur les anges pour faire du bon travail."

Tout ce que John disait n'avait aucun sens pour Damian. La seule chose qu'il remarquait était l'éclair de folie pure qui brillait dans les yeux jaunes de l'homme. Signe certain que le père de Sam était possédé. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le cercle magique autour de Sam, ni les runes dessinées sur son corps.

Le démon se mit à frapper Damian, encore et encore. On aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Damian tentait, tant bien que mal, de se défendre de ces coups, mais il ne s'était pas encore remit du premier coup sur sa tempe. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à protéger sa tête et il voyait sa fin venir quand tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Damian abaissa ses bras et il vit que les yeux de John avaient repris leur couleur naturelle, bien que la folie n'eut pas quitter son regard. John semblait être en train de lutter contre le démon qui était en lui. Finalement, il s'écroula au sol et il poussa un terrible hurlement. Damian essaya de sa lever pour aller voir si Sam allait bien quand la main de John se referma en une prise brutale sur sa cheville.

" Le..pistolet.." Croassa l'homme étendu par terre. " Prend le pistolet... et tire moi dessus...avec."

" Quoi ?!" S'exclama Damian. " C'est inutile. Aucune arme ne fera du mal à un démon, vous le savez très bien !"

" Ce colt..est..spécial,crois..moi." Le dos de l'homme s'arqua après cela. " Fait..vite...je ne..pourrais ps.. le retenir...beaucoup plus longtemps."

Damian prit l'arme qui était tombée au sol et il vérifia qu'il restait bien des balles. Il vit qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais aurait il le courage de tuer le père de Sam ?

" Tu dois le faire...maintenant." Ordonna John. " Fait le pour Sam ! Sinon ce démon reviendra et il fera de Sam... un démon ! Tue le ! Libère nous tous !"

Damian arma l'arme et d'une main légèrement tremblant il appuya sur la gâchette. Le bruit du coup de feu masqua les derniers mots de John Winchester("Mon fils"). Damian n'avait pas raté, et il sentit tout de suite l'air de la pièce qui se purifiait. _I_l courut en direction de Sam qui gisait encore inconscient au centre du cercle qui avait perdu toute magie. Il prit Sam dans ses bras et il fut soulagé de voir que celui-ci respirait calmement.

Sam se réveilla d'un coup et il tenta d'échapper à la force qui le retenait. Après quelques secondes il entendit la voix de son amant qui lui murmurait que tout allait bien, et qu'il était désormais en sécurité. Sam se laissa alors aller dans les bras de Damian. Il avait vu, du coin de l'œil, le cadavre de son père, mais il n'en éprouvait aucun chagrin pour le moment. Plus tard, il pleurerait sur les années perdues et les incompréhension qui les avaient amenés jusqu'à ce jour fatal. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, était de sentir Damian chaud et aimant contre lui. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

A suivre.

Encore un court épilogue et j'en aurais fini avec cette histoire. Pour l'Impla, cette idée m'est venue en voyant le jouet dans le dernier épisode de la saison 5. Comment aurait il put être là alors que l'impala n'était qu'une épave au début de la saison 2. De plus Chuk (dieu) l'a laisser entendre : cette voiture est vraiment spéciale.


	10. epilogue

Epilogue

Quincey Harker regardait avec le sourire son fils et Sam qui s'étaient lancés dans une gigantesque bataille d'eau. Cela avait commencé quand Sam avait jeté son éponge pleine de savon au visage de Damian plutôt que de l'utiliser pour nettoyer l'Impala. Bien sur Damian avait répliqué en lançant son seau plein d'eau froide en direction de Sam. Sa femme avait bien tentée de les séparés avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts, mais elle s'était retrouvée entre deux feus. Maintenant elle avait rejoint la bataille et elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle.

Quincey était heureux que sa femme ait enfin accepter Sam. Bien sur cela avait prit du temps et de nombreuses discussions, mais finalement Quincey avait fait comprendre à sa femme ce qu'elle perdrait en refermant sa porte à Damian. Damian, lui aussi, mit beaucoup de temps à pardonner à sa mère. Quincey se demandait parfois si son vrai fils se serait comporté de la même façon.

Car il était bien conscient que le garçon qu'il avait élevé n'était pas son fils Damian. Bien sur les deux enfants se ressemblaient vraiment, et Quincey aurait put croire que le Damian qui était revenu de l'hôpital était bien son fils, si l'enfant n'avait pas sa tache de naissance qui avait disparue. Sa femme avait été trop heureuse que Damian soit guérit pour le remarquer, mais Quincey était un chasseur et il s'était tout de suite rendu compte de l'échange.

Il avait, bien sur, fait des recherches à propos de disparitions d'enfants, mais il n'avait rien trouver. Donc il avait continué à élever Damian comme son fils. Ce ne fut que plusieurs années plus tard qu'il entendit parler de ce qui était arrivé au fils Winchester. Ce cas l'intéressa particulièrement, car son fils Damian se trouvait à l'hôpital de Lawrence le jour où Dean Winchester disparut. De plus, son fils avait montré tout les signes de rémission le lendemain de l'attaque du jeune Winchester. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Quincey pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Quincey en fut malade de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à son fils biologique, mais la présence constante et la sincère affection de Damian l'aidèrent à surmonter sa peine.

Quelques mois plus tard, Quincey rencontra John Winchester. Au début, il fut tenté de dire toute la vérité à John, mais en voyant de quelle manière il traitait son plus jeune fils, Quincey changea d'avis. Quelle vie John pourrait il fournir à son fils Dean ? Damian connaissait l'affection d'un père et d'une mère. Il était habitué à avoir ses parents présents pour lui. Quincey était conscient que John serait incapable de lui donner cela. Dean Winchester était mort il y avait des années de cela, même son jeune frère ne savait pas qu'il avait existé. Ne valait il pas mieux laisser les choses en l'état ?

Encore aujourd'hui, Quincey n'était pas sur d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais quand il voyait son fils rire comme cela, si joyeusement, cela allégeait le poids qui pesait sur son cœur. Sam et Damian étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence. Et il valait mieux garder certains secrets.

" Tu ne leur dira jamais rien ?" Questionna Castiel qui avait soudainement apparut derrière Quincey.

" A quoi bon ? La vérité ne pourra que les rendre malheureux. Ils se sentiront obligés de rompre. Rien de bon ne sortira de cela."

" Ils commettent un péché grave !" Dit sentencieusement Castiel.

" A qui la faute ?" Explosa Quincey. " Pourquoi as tu remplacé mon fils par cet autre enfant ?"

" Le vrai Damian était condamné. Je n'aurais rien put faire pour lui. Et il fallait que le lien entre Dean et sam Winchester soit cassé. En les élevant séparément nous espérions que ils ne découvriraient jamais qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Mais il a fallu que tu les fassent se rencontrer, malgré toutes nos précautions. Et maintenant ils sont inséparables !"

" Pourquoi ne fallait il pas qu'ils soient si proches ?" Osa questionner Quincey.

" Notre père avait des plans pour eux. Ils devaient empêcher l'apocalypse de se produire."

" Je ne vous permettrais pas de vous servir de mon fils !" Explosa Quincey.

" Ce ne sera pas utile. Avec la disparition de Azazel, tout ses enfants spéciaux sont morts. Même ceux de la nouvelle génération. Seul Sam Winchester y a réchappé. Le cercle sacré que son père avait tracé sur le sol et les runes inscrites sur son torse l'ont protégé de ce sort funeste. Désormais plus personne ne pourra se servir du corps de Sam, ni de son âme, et Dean sera protégé aussi longtemps qu'il restera proche de Sam."

" Dans ce cas, tout est bien. Mais je te préviens, Castiel, garde ce que tu sais pour toi. Autrement tu aura affaire à moi !"

Castiel ne répliqua rien à cela et il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Au dehors le bataille s'était enfin finie, et Sam et Damian étaient en grande discussion avec Jo et Ash qui venaient sans doute d'arriver. Helen et son mari discutaient tranquillement avec sa femme.

Ash avait été un condisciple de Sam à l'université. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui avait présenter Jo à Ash. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient plut tout de suite, au grand mécontentement de Helen. Bizarrement elle en voulut à Damian pour cela. Comme si elle savait que Damian était effrayé par elle, il était le plus souvent son bouc émissaire préféré. Quincey rejoignit sa famille en riant. Leur vie n'était pas simple, mais les joies qu'elle leur apportait arrivait à combler les inconvénients d'être des chasseurs et de protéger les innocents des forces rodant dans la nuit.

FIN.

Je me suis demandée si Sam et Damian ne devaient pas savoir la vérité, mais j'ai crains de ne faire que réécrire ce que bon nombre d'auteurs ont déjà fait. Je trouve que la fin est mieux comme cela. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut.


End file.
